


Amen

by mako_lies (wingeddserpent)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Possession, Double Drabble, Episode: s10e07 Girls Girls Girls, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingeddserpent/pseuds/mako_lies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline's skin is returned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amen

First is the cool wind and pine scent. The breeze cuts through Hannah’s clothes into _her_ skin that’s no longer bursting desperate at her seams. Her skin feels raw from the uncomfortable rub of Hannah’s clothes, so _she_ scratches, feeling the hot drag of her nails over her flesh. She breathes out without the pull of puppet strings. She is empty like a popped helium balloon.

Beneath her touch, Castiel is hot and solid. Skin smoothed like sea-glass. Blue eyes—Caroline can’t tell who is trapped beneath that old sea ice. Imprisoned like Caroline, in a walking shell of flesh and angelic light. 

Above is the sky where Heaven drips blood and politics, _on Earth as it is in Heaven. Amen._ She’s whispered those words since childhood, without understanding. (Earth is already like Heaven.) 

Maybe devotion is why Hannah chose Caroline as her marionette for the great game. 

Gooseflesh rises over _her_ returned skin with the unrelenting wind, and Caroline hears the roar of the river. The water has gone on without her. The world has gone on without her. But Joe hasn’t?

She wishes for ruby slippers. _I want to go home_ , she says. This time, she is heard. 


End file.
